


Angie's Wedding

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: M/M, Party, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Barbie and Junior always get put together





	Angie's Wedding

The melodic wedding song plays gently.

The forecast calls for everyone single to sit together.

Joe and Norrie start to dance.

Barbie and Junior show up to the table at the same time. They're used to it. It happens at every wedding and dinner party.

Barbie pulls out a chair to help Junior into his seat.

On outward appearance alone, they don't seem to be the type to get along. However, away from public eyes, there's a lot more going on.


End file.
